


on the subject of loyalty

by WattStalf



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Shot, F/M, Kink Meme, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Pseudo-Incest, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: In which Garon has ways for Corrin to prove herself.





	on the subject of loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was corrin getting double teamed by these two so i hope i delivered  
> it was originally going to be a porn drabble but it ended up 1k so yay???  
> https://fe-kink-meme-2.tumblr.com/

The two of them are using her because she  _ lets _ them use her. Corrin knows she shouldn't like this nearly as much as she does, knows that this should be some sort of great sacrifice, but it isn't, and she does. Her father- not truly her father, she knows now- and his trusted advisor have taken turns with her up until this point, putting her formerly inexperienced mouth to good use, but now…

Now they are ready to share.

It's going to hurt for the first time, she knows, and she's lucky that Iago  _ only _ gets her mouth, nothing else. Those are Garon’s rules, rules that even that snake of a man would never break. Her father gets to claim her virginity, and Corrin is all too willing to give it to him. Earlier, he patted her head and gave her a mocking smile and told her she was a good girl, and the words still give her sparks of excitement.

This is all to prove her loyalty, she reminds herself as she tries not to moan. Iago is waiting patiently, while Garon has two fingers buried inside of her, claiming that she’ll be of no use to him if she’s not ready. This isn't supposed to be about her, but he clearly knows his way around pleasing a woman and she can barely hold back her obvious signs of pleasure, or so she thinks. She at least thinks that she's hiding it, but she hears a low chuckle as Garon pulls his fingers out of her.

“You really are a disgusting girl, getting so wet while your own father touches you. Oh, wait, that's right,” he says, with a false smile of surprise. But his face and his voice grow cold as he says, “I  _ forgot _ .”

He didn't of course, but sometimes she still does, so what does it say about her that she desires him so much right now? But she doesn't have long to think about that, as she's shoved and bent over, and Iago comes to stand in front of her, ready for another turn.

He wasn't as much of a surprise, though she hates to admit it. Throughout her childhood, he had a vague presence, sometimes at her father’s side during his rare visits, and she never told anyone she had something of a crush on the older man, but with so few people in her life, it was only natural. Or at least that's what she told herself as she grew, and as it didn't fade and instead, began to transform into something more than a little crush.

She's only lucky that he only gets her mouth because she couldn't imagine having to take both men from either side at once, not for her first time. Otherwise, she knows damn well that she wouldn't mind letting Iago fuck her. Instead, she wraps her lips around his cock again, already having picked up a few tricks, and she relishes the sounds of his moans. She can feel Garon behind her, getting ready, pressing against her slowly, slowly,  _ slowly _ pushing his tip inside of her.

It hurts, is all she can think for a moment, it  _ hurts _ , but she endures it, clenching her hands into fists as he fills her. He is going slowly, but it still takes her so long to be able to breathe and to think again. She thought she was ready, and she hopes,  _ prays _ that she isn't disappointing him. But she hasn't been able to think at all which means she hasn't been doing anything at all for Iago, who finally speaks up.

“Did I tell you you could stop?” he snaps.

“Iago,” says Garon, in a warning tone, before Corrin can pull back to apologize. “Give her just a moment more.”

“O-of course, my apologies.”

She doesn't take another moment, though, and she rolls her tongue over his tip once more, causing him to immediately give into his moans. Garon takes this as enough of a hint to continue, and he grabs her by her hips and begins to thrust. She had begun to forget the pain from before, and even now, it only returns in short bursts. For the most part, she's really grown used to having him inside of her, and as he jerks his hips into her, she even begins to enjoy it.

When he really begins fucking her in earnest, she can't even control her movements, and he pushes her forward and back onto Iago, allowing the other man to fuck her mouth without either of them actually doing anything. Of course, judging by the way Iago whimpers and moans almost pathetically, he's likely not in any shape to take any sort of control, and Corrin is slipping further and further, losing herself until she has only one thought in her head.

Iago jerks back quickly before he comes, and has no qualms about taking himself in hand and aiming for her face. If Garon notices, he must not mind, or, if he minds, he doesn't say anything. Corrin isn't sure why she likes it, why the added humiliation only pushes her closer, until she can't hope to hold back, until she's trembling and crying out for her father.

“Honestly,” she hears him say, sounding exhausted or irritated or amused, or some combination of the three. “You always were such a selfish child, do you know that?”

His hands dig so hard into her hips that she wonders if they will bruise and she wonders why she would like it if they did, and he thrusts into her, harder and harder each time. He has no regard for whether or not it hurts her, and she realizes now that, even before, he was being gentle. But Corrin endures it, already so guilty after coming before him, and it's only a few more moments before he commands, “Iago.”

His advisor is there in an instant, and when Garon pulls out and lets go, and Corrin starts to lose footing, he catches her and steadies her. She comes to her senses just in time to feel something warm against her back and understand what her father is doing. Now she's covered, and she doesn't even mind, and what on earth does that, or any of this say about her? What does it say that she still calls him her father?

“Well,” says Garon, “you've proved yourself enough for the day, though I won't say that I won't need further persuasion in the future.”

What does is that about her that she looks forward to it?


End file.
